The Mark of the Unibrow
by puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic
Summary: This is a story about how the characters got their unibrow IT HAS ROMANCE!


This is the Mark of the Unibrow.  
  
Hey everyone my little brother came up with this great idea. I'll tell you what this story is based off of in the end of the story kay. It's a great Horror story. Oh and just so that everyone know it Helga has two normal eyebrows okay they are still nice and everything is the same as the Arnoldini (No More Helga) episode except anyone who has a unibrow doesn't have one yet in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or anything or show related to this story I only own the idea of being the first to come up with this.  
  
Many Hey Arnold shows have contained characters with a unibrow. You all probably know what this is. A straight eyebrow across the face where a normal two eyebrows should be. It's said the unibrow shows aggression of some sort for we see that the characters we such as Big Bob, Nick Vermicelli, many other assorted characters, and of course your favorite and mine you guessed it H.G.P. Everyone knows what those initials stand Helga Geraldine Pataki. But let's get on with the story.  
  
It all happened when the Amazing Arnoldini made Helga disappear. Of course he thought it was just mere fun and games yes but little did he know it wasn't. Now when he transported her into this dreamland she had no idea what was going on she was crazy she thought she was a ghost but she soon found out that she wasn't. She was disturbed when she saw the balloon float that looked like her. She noticed something peculiar about the eyebrows or should we say eyebrow! Then she began to sweat feverishly as if her monkey nucleosis was acting up again. She felt her forehead, and what other did she feel than not two eyebrows, BUT ONE BIG CATEPILLAR EYEBROW!!!!!!!!!!!(I wonder if that is enough exclamation marks, but what do you think?) Anyway the sweating became worse and soon she was unconscious. When she awoke she found herself on the stage back home being treated with yahoo sodas within the contents of Arnold's lap. She looked up at Arnold who was talking with Gerald.  
  
"Poor Helga I didn't mean to make this happen it was just supposed to be a simple trick that's all. "Arnold said worriely.  
  
"Man you shouldn't care about what happens to Helga Pataki she always teases you and makes fun of you and all around hates you. "Gerald explained.  
  
"I know Gerald but it's the right thing to do no matter how mean Helga is to me I'll just counter it."  
  
"Why do you out up with her Arnold you don't put up with any of the other bullies."  
  
"It's just something about her Gerald something I don't know maybe it's just something special."  
  
"You're a bold kid Arnold a bold kid."  
  
"It's not always easy.Hey I think Helga is waking up."  
  
Within a few minutes of Helga faking like she just woke up she looked up at Arnold again then she quickly took her eyes from around Arnold's neck looking very awkward. As she stood up straight she heard her classmates laughing and pointing at her.  
  
"Look at Helga's big harry eyebrow! "Harold exclaimed.  
  
Then she figured out that this eyebrow of hers is really there. Then she panicked, grabbed Phoebe and a yahoo and ran to her house. "Its okay Helga. "Phoebe comforted. Helga bursted through the door. "Miriam Phoebe's spending the night. "Helga told. Miriam sighed, "Okay whatever." (Miriam had dozed off with Molasses again). Phoebe tried to pluck the eyebrow but it was no use. It just kept growing back every minute. It was stuck forever.  
  
"Phoebe there's something I have to tell you. "Helga said.  
  
"What is it Helga"  
  
"I---I-I love Arnold."  
  
"Finally I thought you'd never actually tell me."  
  
"You mean you knew all along Pheebs"  
  
"Of course I had just suspicions at first but when you were behind that lunch tray I heard you talking to an Arnold locket so I then concurred that my suspicions were correct"  
  
"Right what you said Phoebe I just thought that maybe I had some kind of advantage you know with acting like a bully no one would figure out my secret but now, now how will I be able to impress Arnold. I'm doomed, doomed I tell you. At least you'll be happy with Gerald."  
  
Phoebe gasped and said, "How did you know-"  
  
Helga interrupted her halfway.  
  
"Oh its obvious Pheebs. Like the time when I saw you leaving with him after the Cheese Festival."  
  
"You saw that?"  
  
"Of course I did, you were with me the whole time and when you left I watched you leave. At least you had a boy to leave with, but alas I have no one. This mark on my forehead Phoebe is a curse. I wouldn't want you to catch it. This is indeed a curse."  
  
"Well at least you were in Arnold's lap for a while."  
  
"A while! A WHILE! How would you like it if you were only with your beloved for a while."  
  
"I'm sorry Helga I truly am."  
  
"It's not your fault Pheebs I was just overreacting that's all."  
  
Phoebe secretly vowed to herself.  
  
'I won't rest until you're together with Arnold Helga even if it takes forever.'  
  
Alas Phoebe had no idea how long it would really take very long. Until then Helga was left with the curse of the unibrow. 


End file.
